Interview Bersama Alumni CLAMP
by kisafuuma
Summary: Kali ini author mengadakan acara interview bersama alumni CLAMP. Diantaranya ada Kamui dan Fuuma. namun, bukan hanya mereka saja yang hadir, masih ada dua alumni lagi yang dulu pernah mainstream dalam dunia manga dan anime. Siapa sajakah mereka? Dan bagaimana perbincangan mereka berlangsung? Ayo baca untuk menyaksikan acara mereka!


Kali ini saya akan membawa fict interview bersama alumni karakter CLAMP, yaitu Kamui dan Fuuma yang dulu mainstream di tahun 2001 dan masih mainstream –mungkin- dikalangan fans CLAMPERS. Hmm, sebenarnya masih banyak sih oneshoot yang harus saya selesaikan. Tapi berhubung ini fict interview khusus, maka saya akan kedepankan fict ini dulu.

Selamat membacaaa!

Warning: typo(s), abal, bahasa gaje dan kawan-kawannya, CERITA INI HANYALAH FIKSI YANG TIDAK BERKAITAN SAMA SEKALI DENGAN DUNIA NYATA. CERITA INI DIBUAT UNTUK KEPENTINGAN KESENANGAN SEMATA.

Disclaimer: CLAMP

Disebuah rumah produksi, dimana para karakter berkumpul bersama untuk melakukan syuting film anime yang selalu didambakan banyak orang. Yang lain dan tak bukan adalah CLAMP.

Kini, dua orang pemuda tengah masuk gedung produksi yang mewah dengan berpakaian modisnya sambil diiringi seorang cameraman. Yang satu berambut pendek tebal dengan wajah cantik seperti perempuan karena didominasi dengan bulu matanya yang lentik dan mata amethyst.

Sedangkan yang satu bertubuh tinggi jangkung dan berambut spike hitam mengkilat. Matanya sipit berwarna kuning keemasan menyiratkan sebuah kemisteriusan di dalamnya.

"Hei, Fuuma. Kita diundang ini ada apa sih?"tanya seorang pemuda berwajah cantik

"Kita cuma interview aja kok, Kamui,"jawab Fuuma santai

Nah, ketahuan sudah bahwa interview ini akan dihadiri oleh Kamui dan Fuuma. Siapa mereka? Mungkin pecinta CLAMP sudah menyadari sekali sejak awal bahwa mereka adalah tokoh mainstream dalam komik manga X/1999. Kemudian mereka kembali muncul di Tsubasa Chronicle dalam OVA yang berjudul Tokyo Revelation yang berlatarkan Tokyo yang sudah kiamat. Ini tentu masih mengingatkan kita pada cerita mereka sebelumnya.

Namun, sayangnya karakter mereka jadi berbeda saat bermain peran di Tokyo Revelation. Hingga tentunya menjadi sebuah kejutan tersendiri bagi para penontonnya. Maka tak heran bahwa ada beberapa diantara penonton kecewa dengan peran mereka dan memilih untuk membuat cerita semacam fanfiction untuk mereka berdua. Meski begitu, ke-mainstream-an mereka tergeser sejak adanya pasangan baru di dunia manga CLAMP. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kurogane dan Fai

Pasangan tersebut tentunya membuat nuansa yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Kamui dan Fuuma. Yang dimana sifat Kurogane dikategorikan sebagai tsundere yang selalu bisa dijadikan sebagai bahan cerita boyslove atau shonen-ai. Dengan sifat Fai yang selalu mencoba mengganggunya dan menyimpan misteri dibalik wajah senyumnya itu tentunya bisa membuat para penonton maupun pembaca merasa bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang cocok sekaligus kocak.

Oke, kembali ke Kamui dan Fuuma. Kini mereka akan memasuki panggung interview bersama Sakura dan Shaoran sebagai host utama kali ini. Silahkan menyimak!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, semuanya!"seru Shaoran dan Sakura serempak.

Semua penonton langsung berseru riang dan menjawab sambutan dari kedua anak itu.

"Nah, terima kasih pada semua yang hadir pada hari ini. Dan terima kasih kepada Kisa-san karena sudah membuat acara perdana pertama untuk kami semua,"ucap Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah author yang duduk di pojok dekat cameraman. Si author fanfict hanya melambaikan tangan bersama para mangaka asli mereka

"Juga kepada para anggota CLAMP yang sudah mau bekerja keras untuk menciptakan karakter-karakternya hingga disegani banyak fans di seluruh dunia. Hahaha. Nah, Sakura, katanya kita ada kedatangan tamu niih. Tau ngga siapa yang akan hadir kali ini?"tanya Shaoran

"Oh iya, kali ini yang datang adalah dua alumni yang juga merupakan karya CLAMP juga nih. Mereka dulu sudah pernah mainstream dalam cerita X/1999 dan kembali muncul di komik kita Tsubasa Chronicle,"ucap Sakura

"Yak, langsung saja kita panggilkan, Kamui Shirou dan Fuuma Monou!"seru Shaoran

Penonton di studio langsung bertepuk tangan dan berdiri. Kedua pintu dari sisi kanan dan kiri studio pun terbuka oleh dua orang pemuda yang berpakaian modis dan langsung menuju sofa yang berada di tengah panggung. Semua penonton langsung bersorak saat Kamui dan Fuuma melambaikan tangan mereka bersamaan ke arah penonton.

"Yak, silahkan duduk, Kamui-san, Fuuma-san,"ucap Shaoran mempersilahkan keduanya duduk

Kamui dan Fuuma pun duduk di sofa putih yang panjang. Shaoran duduk di sebelah Kamui, sedangkan Sakura duduk di sebelah Fuuma.

"Oke, kali ini kita kedatangan dua alumni CLAMP yang dulu sangat mainstream dalam dunia manga dan anime. Mari kita sapa dulu, selamat siang,Kamui-san dan Fuuma-san,"ucap Shaoran

"Siang,"jawab Kamui dan Fuuma bersamaan

"Nah, kita mau nanya-nanya dulu nih. Bagaimana rasanya sekarang sudah dipanggil sebagai alumni?"tanya Shaoran

"Gimana yah? Yah, rasanya seperti sudah menjadi senior bagi yang lain meski di atas kami pun sebenarnya ada, seperti Ashura-san yang dari R. . Tapi kami senang meski kami sebagai alumni pun juga ternyata masih ada yang ingat dengan kami. Bahkan aku lihat manga X/1999 masih ada di dunia maya seperti manga online. Padahal sewaktu kami masih dalam pengerjaan kami ngga tahu kalau ada yang namanya manga online di dunia maya. Ternyata setelah di telusuri, sudah ada banyak situs manga online yang memuat manga X/1999. Jadi, rasanya seperti masih mainstream meski zaman sudah berubah,"ucap Kamui dengan malu-malu dan gugup

"Terus bagaimana dengan Fuuma sendiri?"tanya Sakura

"Gimana yah? Kamui…"ucap Fuuma sambil menyenggol Kamui

"Apa? Jangan tanya aku, aku juga bingung ngejawabnya!"sanggah Kamui sambil tertawa untuk mengerjai Fuuma. Sontak saja semua penonton di studio pun tertawa melihat tingkah Fuuma.

"Aduhh….kalo jawab salah, mau ngga dijawab juga salah,"celetuk Fuuma sambil garuk-garuk kepala

"Tenang saja, Fuuma-san. Santai saja,"ucap Shaoran

"Sori aja ya, soalnya dari tadi aku terpaku sama Shaoran terus. Aku cuma mau nanya, kamu kok tambah tua ya?"tanya Fuuma ngasal

Tratak DESHHH! Seakan ditendang bola, sang host hanya nyengir kuda ditanyain seperti itu oleh sang alumni bernama Fuuma

"Kalau bertambah muda kan kasian sayaaa…."jawab Shaoran sambil nyengir

Semua penonton kembali tertawa melihat reaksi Shaoran yang lucu. Termasuk Kamui dan Sakura pun ikut tertawa.

"Soalnya Fuuma kayaknya naksir sama Shaoran tuh"celetuk author Kisa dari sudut studio

"Hah? Iyakah? Aku baru tau kalo kamu shotacon,"ucap Kamui menoleh pada Fuuma

"Darimana tahunya coba?!"sahut Fuuma

"Habis katamu kamu terpaku terus pada Shaoran, kan bisa aja kamu naksir dia,"balas Kamui

"KAMUI CEMBURUUU!"seru seorang penonton

Penonton lain sontak saja langsung menyoraki dua alumni ini hingga keduanya mati kutu. Keduanya hanya bisa tertawa nyengir karena dikerjai seperti itu.

"Kamui kamu cemburu kah~?"tanya Fuuma sambil memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan kirinya bertopang di pahanya

"Ah, ngga…"jawab Kamui tersenyum malu sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Fuuma

"Ah yang bener~?"goda Fuuma

"Beneer…"jawab Kamui lagi

"Masa sih? Kok mukamu merah?"tanya Fuuma sambil menarik dagu Kamui dengan genit

"Beneran!"seru Kamui menyenggol Fuuma

"Ah yang beneer~?"goda Fuuma belum puas melihat reaksi Kamui

"Fuuma, sudah sudah, kau sudah buat aku malu tau!"ucap Kamui. Kali ini wajahnya cukup memerah dibuatnya. Semua penonton langsung bersorak pada Kamui yang tengah memerah wajahnya.

Fuuma tertawa melihat wajah Kamui yang malu abis. Lalu ia rangkul kepala anak itu dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gemas dan merangkul pundaknya seperti merangkul pacar sendiri.

"Yak, sudah sudah, kasihan mereka dikerjai terus. Terus pertanyaan selanjutnya, apa yang terjadi pada cerita kalian di X/1999 yang tentunya belum selesai sama sekali? Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat ceritanya nanggung lho,"tanya Sakura giliran bertanya

"Ehm! Biar aku yang menjawab. Sebenarnya waktu tahun 2009 kalau ngga salah, ada project untuk menyelesaikan manga Legal Drug yang dimana manga tersebut juga akan diselesaikan bersamaan dengan manga X/1999. Namun, pada kenyataannya cerita X/1999 selesai pada animasinya di episode 24. Itu pun juga sesuai dengan cerita aslinya yang dimana Kamui mati…"jelas Fuuma

"Sabar…"gumam Kamui sambil mengelus dada

"Iya, sabar aja kamu yah…"ucap Fuuma hingga membuat penonton tertawa ringan

"Dan saat itu juga ada keputusan bahwa manga X/1999 dinyatakan discontinued atau tidak dilanjutkan lagi karena X/1999 sudah berakhir ceritanya di animenya sendiri,"tambah Fuuma

"Oh begitu ya ceritanya. Sayang sekali ya, padahal ceritanya bagus juga. Nah, terus setelah kalian bermain peran di X/1999, kalian ada juga bermain di Tsubasa Chronicle dalam OVA yang berjudul Tokyo Revelation. Disini kalian juga memerankan orang yang sama, tapi sifatnya berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Apa kesan kalian terhadap hal ini?"tanya Shaoran

"Hmm, apa ya? Bentar, Fuuma turunin tanganmu dulu,"ucap Kamui sambil mengangkat lengan Fuuma yang melilit leher dan pundaknya. Yang punya lengan hanya diam dan menurut saja tanpa protes sama sekali.

"Yak, kalau menurut saya ya, agak aneh sih. Masa' karakterku orangnya sekeras itu sih? Awalnya begitu tanggapannya. Apalagi kalau sudah sampai adegan klimaksnya, yaaah, cukup bikin bulu kuduk berdiri tegak semua. Yang membuat susah itu adalah aku harus menjadi pribadi yang tak bisa mempercayai perkataan orang lain dengan mudah,bahasa lainnya keras kepala lah…"ucap Kamui

"Bisa jadi…"sahut Fuuma

"Kalau menurut Fuuma sendiri?"tanya Shaoran

"Aku? Aku sih ngga kaget dengan peranku. Peranku sebenarnya masih sama sifatnya dengan aku yang dulu, hanya saja dimiripin dengan Seishirou-san. Justru yang aku kaget adalah perannya dia,"ucap Fuuma sambil menunjuk Kamui dengan ibujarinya

"Kenapa aku lagi?"tanya Kamui heran

"Aku kaget tau-tau dia jadi ganas dan mendapat peran tsundere,"ucap Fuuma

"Itu hanya ada dalam imajinasimu, Fuuma"balas Kamui

Fuuma tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Kamui. Begitu juga dengan penonton.

"Apa lagi yang kau tertawakan?"tanya Kamui kesal

"Kayaknya kau perlu kuapa-apain nih supaya kamu ngga jadi tsundere,"ucap Fuuma sambil tertawa

Para penonton langsung menanggapi apa maksud perkataan Fuuma dan langsung menyoraki Kamui.

"Hati-hati, Kamui. Dia sudah mau melancarkan serangan padamu,"seru author Kisa dari sudut studio

"Serangan apaan?"tanya Kamui bingung

"Ya, bisa kau imajinasikan sendirilah apa yang akan terjadi malam ini,"sahut author Kisa

Mendengar ucapan sang author, Kamui langsung mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Fuuma sebelumnya.

"Yah, setidaknya malam ini suasananya bakal beda dari yang kemarin,'ucap Kamui sambil menghela nafas

"Ngga apa-apa nih?"tanya Fuuma

"Ngga apa-apa, itu pun kalau kamu masih mengikhlaskan aku tidur dikamar lain di hotel malam ini,"ucap Kamui dengan ancaman tersirat didalamnya

Semua penonton langsung histeris mendengar tanggapan Kamui. Fuuma langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal, karena yang bikin gatal sebenarnya bukanlah kepalanya, tapi tangannya.

"Haduh, malah jadi ancaman deh. Ngga jadi dah kalo gitu,"gumam Fuuma

"Hahaha, sepertinya Fuuma sudah mulai terancam posisinya yaa.."ucap Shaoran

"Dia memang selalu begitu sih.."ucap Fuuma

"Nah, setelah ini kita masih ada kedatangan tamu lagi. Mereka juga sama-sama alumni dari CLAMP dan juga sama-sama muncul dalam manga X/1999 dan Tsubasa Chronicle. Siapakah mereka? Kita akan kembali setelah yang satu ini."ucap Shaoran diiringi tepuk tangan para penonton

Nah, bagaimana kelanjutan acaranya. Saksikan setelah yang satu ini!

Mind to RnR?


End file.
